Captain Chase
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: I was unstoppable and everybody knew it. My crew and I were feared all over the world. But that all came to an end the day I "died" or so they think.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to all the gods I will kill every single one of you vomitus geezers," I yell as the man drag's me back to the brig where my cell mate sit's in.

I struggle against the beefy man but he doesn't budge. no matter how hard I punch and kick the man he keeps an iron fist latched onto my arm.

Before I can even decipherer what's happening im thrown onto the cold grown of my jail cell. "foul vermin." I mutter as I get up on my knees. "Di Angelo! get out of the shadows and help me get this rope off!" I listen to the lapping of waves against the boat as I wait for my cell pal to get back. within seconds I see the shadows in the corner move and out comes Nico Di Angelo son of Hades.

I stick out my bound wrist and he takes of the rope that held them together. "jezz, can those pirates tie those rope any tighter?" I scoff," please don't say that, they might take it as a challenge."

I thank him once the rope comes off from my wrist and see that they are bright red. "so where did you go?" I asked him. "leave it to Annabeth to be curious," he mumbles underneath his breath, "I just went to a shop outside of some random town. I got some stuff like you asked, I just wish I could shadow travel us out of here!"

"Don't beat your self up Nico, I understand that powers take a lot of energy, speaking of you should probably get some sleep before they take one of us again." I tell him. "your right, with great powers comes the great need to nap!" he says as he curls up in the corner. "Night Nico." I mumble as I curl into a ball on the freezing floor. "Night Annabeth."

I stare off into space remembering the whole cause of this monstrosity.

"captain chase, there's an enemy ship approaching!" with those words I fly out of my bed and run straight towards the doorway. I force my door open and run down the hallway and up the stairs. once I shove the last door open I come to a halt on the deck.

surrounding me are a group of pirates. now I could of easily taken them on and won, except they were all holding my crew at knife. I scan the faces of my crew and notice fear in there eyes but there is fire burning within still , even with knives pressed to there necks. but they were in no condition to fight anymore, because they were leaking blood and were banged up.

" Ah, I must say captain that you look more lovely in person!" a man with blond hair says. he circles me and inspects me from head to toe. I take a close look at the man and notice his blue eyes. they hold a cruel look in them.

" leave my ship!" I demand with authority. " now why would we do that?" the man mocks me. he turns toward me and I notice a scar running from his eye down to his chin. "Because my crew and I just washed the deck and I really would be ashamed if I need to clean blood off of it." "well my lovely madam, we could skip the bloodshed if you come with us." he placed a hand on my face in which I slapped off as quick as I could. "don't you dare touch me!" I snap at the filthy pig in front of me. "I suggest you take up my offer Ms. chase. because things could get ugly real quick."

I check my surrounding again in attempt to find a way out of this infuriating situation. just my luck, there was no way to get out. these pirates were smart I will give them that.

"swear on the River of Styx that you will not harm anyone in my crew and will let them go along with he ship!" I demand. "I Luke castellan swear on the River of Styx that captain Chase's crew will be left with there ship unharmed." lighting flashes in the sky abov-.

I blindly lunge out in the darkness at who ever woke me up( I didn't even remember falling asleep!). I feel a body squirm around, from underneath me but I just put more pressure onto them. "Annabeth...just...me" I jump off of Nico and help him stand up. "how have you not learned, not to wake me u- what's wrong?" I ask him.

He smiles like its Christmas and grabs my hand. he yanks me forward into the corner. "what are you doing?" he just laughs and before I can ask him why the hell he's laughing Im suddenly engulfed in shadows.

Before I can even notice what its like to shadow travel it's over. I stumble forward but get caught by Nico, so I thankfully don't face plant.

The first thing I do Is scan my surroundings, and I cant believe my eyes. "Nico! were on the same ship! just on the deck!" I turn around to yell at him but he's not there. I frantically look around till I see a mop of black hair in the crows nest. he pulls out a gun and shoots it. a spark fly's across the sky and burst in to smaller light partials.

"Annabeth get up here!" he screams down and points behind me. I don't even turn around knowing that the pirates are there I so I just blindly run towards the crows nest.

right before I can get a hold of the ladder a figure steps in front of me. I get shoved backwards but I do a summersault and stand back up. I run the other direction towards the sails where I spot one of the ropes. I tangle my hand into the rope and pull out a knife I have hidden in my boot, and slash the rope next to it. I zoom up into the air and before I know it the ropes stops and Im propelled into the air. I twist my body so that I land perfectly into the crows nest with Nico.

"show off,' Nico muttered. " hey im just having some fun! so what's the plan?" I ask him. "well my old crew and captain are saili-," I grab him by the collar of his black coat and yank him down as a arrow whipped past.

"IM TRYING TO TALK UP HERE IF YOU DONT MIND! like I saying, my old crew and captain are coming to get us, they should be here within seconds." when he finishes the whole area goes completely silent.

I peek out over the side and notice there starring at a ship. and might I say they ship is absolutely stunning. Its beautifully carved and massive. I feel movement to my right and I look to find Nico waving like a lunatic.

Then, all hell brakes lose!

I see figures leap from the ship and land on the deck of Luke's ship. men and some women are there baring swords and fighting like demons.

"Nico we need to get down there! do you still have your sword?!" I yell over the noise. he looks at me and shakes his head no. "I will fight with you, don't use all your power! I'll meet you down there!" he gives me a curious look but I just wave it off.

I run and jump off the crows nest and stab my knife into the sail. I glide down the sail and when I reach the bottom I withdraw my sword from the sail and jump down to the deck.

I run over to Nico when he reaches the bottom," tell me who's bad and good!" I demand. "umm, good has orange bandanas!" he shouts.

I look around but get blocked by a huge man. I growl and lunge at him aiming my knife for his heart. my mark hits the spot and I watch in glee as my captors fall the the ground dead.

I look behind me for Nico but I stop dead in my tracks as I feel metal against my throat. I feel a pair of lips by my ear and they whisper harshly, "well its just you and me now Ms. chase, and were are going to get away." Luke.

he starts to pull me towards the life boat and I notice the fight is coming to an end. I stumble over dead bodies as I get dragged towards the life boat. "NICO!" I was cut off with a hand clamping itself over my mouth.

Nico pov.

"its nice to see you again Percy and Thalia!" I shout out to my cousins who are fighting side by side with me. "you too!" I punch a man in the face as Percy kills him, soon the fight narrows down to only about 5 men.

I run up to Thalia and flip the nearest man next to he-"NICO" I whirl around to the scream of Annabeth to find a knife to her throat held by they pirates captain. he drags her into one of the extra sail boats and cuts the friends and family rush over to the side of the boat only to find a surprise.

Annabeth's leaning over the row boat holding Luke in the water. I watched as she shoved him under water and then brought his head up so he could breath. she punched him in the face, making him bleed and then dunks him again.

"you done Annabeth?" she turns her head and I see her blush. " oh sorry, one minute!" she yells back up. she grabs Luke and propels him a good yard and half away from her. puts her knife back in her boot and some how climbs all the way up the boat. she jumps over the side onto the deck and says, "so...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico pov.**

"Annabeth I already talked to Percy and he said they are going to be docking at Slikersvill by sundown. You can come with use and we can drop you of there." she nods her head and turns towards Percy.

"By any chance do you know the ship called "Assassin's Night?" he quirks an eye brow up at her and says, "You have missed a lot. There ship is now called fabo, and its completely pink."

I saw Annabeth eye twitch as grounded her teeth, "who is their captain?" He just laughs and says, " Her name is drew. She goes around saying that she killed Captain Chase, I don't know why people believe her because from what I hear Captain Chase was a total bad ass! Now they are allied with Kronos, and they don't even fight. Drew sluts around with every man she can find, and is a compete backstabber. Why do you even want to know?"

I back away and so do the others as Annabeth eyes start to glow with hatred, "I swear to all the gods when I get my hands on her she will regret she was even born!" I look at her in confusion. Why is she so mad, I have never seen her like this before and might I say its quite scary. "Calm down Annabeth. Why are you so angry any ways?"

She starts pacing the deck as she mumbles many gruesome ways to cause pain to Drew. " I'm going to lite her body on fire and watch as she screams in pain. then i'll put the fire out and cut off every limb on her body!"

I run up to her and grab her elbow, to turn her around, "You need to calm down, I think your scarring some of the younger people."

**Annabeth pov.**

I cant believe that little she devil has the guts to go behind my back. Ha and she _killed _me? Please she would die with in seconds._  
_

I look over my shoulder and see some teens who look scared. Why would they be scari- Oh I am scaring them. _oops!_ i stop pacing and calm my breathing. I should keep this anger for later when I find her face. i sigh and turn to Nico, "Fine, fine. See i'm calm"

He just smirks and looks at Percy, " Can we go now? You know, before she goes all psycho again!" Percy just turns around and starts to walk away towards the side of the ship. once i walk over to the edge i see planks hanging onto the ship so you can walk down and get to the other ship. i' about to walk on one when Nico calls to me, "i'll give you 10 coins if you jump down instead and actually make it on the ship." he says in a teasing voice.

"it's on!" I turn towards the other end of the ship and start running back towards the planks. I see Nico shadow travel onto the other ship and my foot reaches the side of the ship. he stands in the middle of the ship staring up at me as i jump. i fly through the sky and tuck into a summer-salt as i land onto the deck.

I stand and walk towards Nico, ''pay up!" He rolls his eyes and hands the money to me. I snatch it from his hand and start to laugh at his face."Impressive, what else can you do?" Percy walks over towards us. I sarcastically reply , "I can tap dance." Nico, who is already used to my personality reply's, "please she can do almost anything!"

Percy looks at me, "like what?" "I could kick your ass." Percy just laughs at my modesty. "Percy she's not kidding. She could even kill you if she wanted too!'' Nico says.

" I would like to see." " sorry i'm saving my ass kicking for Drew!" i say. "Why would you do that?" he asks. "Lets just say i was once part of the crew." "Ooh can we stay for the ass kicking Percy pretty pretty please!" Thalia says as she prances over to us. "Ask Annabeth."

She turns towards me and uses a puppy dog face. God how can somebody even resist that face, "Sure its always great to have a crowd, but just stop with the face!"

* * *

**Percy pov.**

Gods she's so beautifu- "Captain were about to dock!" I turn my attention towards the dock and will the ocean to bring us to the dock. Leo lowers the gang plank and we all shuffle down to the deck. "Ahhhh!" I whirl around to see Annabeth pointing at the bright pink ship that's docked. "its hideous!" i laugh as she storms over towards on of the men who work down at the docks. she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and yells, "where is the captain of this ship?" "I-In t-t-the pub." We all stare as she whispers something in the mans ear, and his eyes bulge out of his head. She turns toward us with the man still in her hands, "what color should it be painted?" With out hesitation Thalia answer's , "Black, like Nico's soul!" she turns back tot he man who nods, and lets go of him.

Once the man run's away she takes one last disgusted glance at the pink ship and storms away towards the pub. We run after her as she nears the pub. You can hear the chatter and the music from outside, but once she took a step into the bar everything silenced. "Where is she?" Annabeth demands. A man shakily say's, "I-In the b-back room."

why the hell is every body so afraid of her? their acting like she is a ticking time bomb.

As Annabeth marches towards the back room people back off. As we walk i hear people mumble things like ' She should be dead' or ' I cant wait to see this'.

once we reach the back room Annabeth push's the curtain open to reveal a bunch a lady's and a few boys sitting around Drew. A beautiful girl who looks to be Cherokee is having a yelling match, and nobody seem's to notice us and the rest off the people in the bar who followed us. "Stop with the charm speak! you'r practically brainwashing are whole crew! Gods if she was here to see you, she would kill you!" the girl yells at Drew. "Get over it! she's dead, she was a horrible captain! Now go get your bags off the ship because you are no longer part of are crew!"

I smirk as Annabeth steps forward and says, "The hell she." All heads turn toward her with a look of astonishment. The Cherokee girl runs toward Annabeth a hug. "She told us you died!" Annabeth pulls away from the hug and places her hands on the girls shoulders, "Oh Piper I have missed you! What did I always tell you? If i'm going to die, i' going to die in style!"

"How the are you alive? Luke said he was taking you to King Kronos! Your supposed to be dead you bitch!" Drew screeches. "Go find your pacifier, and shut the hell up!" I burst out laughing. "Piper can you stay with them," she jerks her head over to us, "for a minute. I have to get my ship back!" _ship back!?_she said she was just a crew member!

" Alright here's the deal, You can walk away and no harm will come to you, or you can try to fight me. Because one way or another i'm getting my ship back." Drew just walks past us and says to meet her out front. "Annabeth! She has guards now, your going to have to fight them also before you get to her." she starts to skip out front but says, "the more the merrier!"

once we reach outside we push threw a huge crowd that has already gathered. I look down at Piper, "So do you think Annabeth can take all of those men, plus Drew." She just laughed and said, "easily!"

I look towards Annabeth tot see about 15 huge men standing in front of Drew. "Do you really want to die for her? Because you know who I am! But if you do I will let you have weapons and i'll use my hands!" _Is she crazy!? _The men looked at each other, then about 13 of them decided to walk away!_ who the hell is she?_ "Well that was a let down! By the way Drew, where is Hazel?"

The men remove there sword;s and aimed them at Annabeth, who just stood their and smirked. "Damn this girl is psycho!" Thalia mumbles. "No she's not she just can fight _really _well!" Piper exclaims.

"Oh Hazel? I got rid of her useless ass!" slowly Annabeth's smirk falls and rage fill's her eyes! Before I can comprehend Annabeth moves forward and kicks the first man in the gut and punches the other in the face. "Piper please go get Hazel and tell her, the captains back!" "I'm right here Annabeth!" She glances to her left to see a girl with dark curly brown hair and golden eyes. The men get up and charge toward Annabeth but she ducks to the ground and as they past kick their backs so they fall forward.

she walks toward Hazel and gives her a hug, "Ugh, i totally missed you guys!" "Same here, Now can you hurry up! Drew's screeching is really annoying?" Annabeth turns around and mumbles a fine. She runs up to the men judo flips one while she breaks the leg of the other.

She runs towards Drew and pins her on the ground, "Hey Leo, can i have a match?" _Oh, dear gods! _"No I don't want to die!" "calm down i'm not going to kill you! but you are going to pay!" she lites the match and brings it down on Drew hair burning it off. "Hey Percy can You know...stop the fire?" I just laugh and will some water to drop down on Drew head.

**Annabeth pov. **

"Do you give up?" I ask the now balded Drew. "I-I give up!" she screams as tears roll down her face. I get up and watch as she runs away. Piper runs up and throws my hand in the air, "The new captain of the Assassins night, Captain Chase!" Cheers go up and soon i'm crowd surfing!

I look over to Percy and his crew, and smirk at their face's. Their awestruck!

once were back i the pub I walk over to Percy and them. "So your Captain Chase? Make's since why people said you should be dead now." I just laugh at him, "I bet you weren't expecting that one?" " So your Athena's daughter. Do you hate spid-"

" Annabeth! The ship!" Lacy yells from the door of the pub. I sprint out the door and see a huge ball of orange by the docks._ No, no, no! It cant be! _I take off down the hill towards the dock. My feet hit the dock and I stop dead in my tracks. Luke is standing there and his ship is docked. He has a gun pointed at my head, "what do you want?!" "Oh I want to make King Kronos happy and he wants you. So I want you!"


End file.
